The Jazz Age
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Boardwalk Empire meets True Blood! Welcome to New York in 1923 where Eric is a gangster. Sookie moves to New York and gets entangled in the New York's criminal underworld. Will she survive? Will she escape their wicked clutches or will she fall in love with one. Welcome to the Prohibition era. (Characters are mostly human)
1. Chapter 1

**The Jazz Age **

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or take any credit for it**

**1923: New York**

Sookie has never been out of Louisiana before, never in her 24 years had she ever left her home state but here she was arriving at Grand Central station in New York. The train had arrived and it was time to start her new life. Sookie and applied for a job for a hotel and they'd excepted. She was going to be a waitress at one of New York's biggest hotel's (The Plaza). Excitement and fear all boiled in her at once. This was the day that would change her life forever.

She left the train carrying her suitcase and headed down the platform. Her new landlord was due to meet her at the station. Sookie had decided to leave her home forever and start a new life in the North. Her Gran had died and had left her the money to do so but there was something extra ordinary about Sookie- she was a telepath. Everyone in her home town and thought she was a freak and a half-wit. That's why she's decided to leave and start again; in a big city where no one cares.

Soon enough, she'd spotted her landlord holding up a sign saying 'Sookie Stackhouse'. She approached him and shook his hand. He was good looking and roughly in his thirties. The man looked friendly enough and greeted her warmly.

"Sookie Stackhouse I presume" he smiled.

"You presume right" I smiled back, "Are you my new Land Lord?"

"I am indeed" he told her, "My name is Sam Merlotte"

Sam seemed friendly enough and Sookie let out a sigh of relief. Though it was odd that she was having such a hard trying to read his thoughts. She could waves of emotion but that's about it. That suddenly made her nervous all over again. Sam seemed like a nice guy so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Sam buried the sign in his coat pocket and they made their way out of the station. It was bustling with people, from all classes and from all walks of life. The building itself wasn't far away, it was just a basic apartment block that quite high.

Sookie had never seen so many people, the buildings were huge as well! She felt quite small; like a little fish in a big, big ocean. The telepath felt nervous and excited at the same time. It was much better than she imagined it would be. Sam led her into the building itself and she followed him up the stairs. Her Gran had left her quite a bit of money (and she'd sold the house and most of the furniture) so she's managed to buy herself a decent apartment, nothing fancy but it wasn't a dump either. A friend back from New York sold it to her but she never got the chance to look at it. Her furniture would be arriving in a week.

When he opened the apartment door Sookie's heart leapt with joy. It was wonderful, it was spacious, modern and up-to-date. There were various painting on the walls of city scenes that Sookie found soothing. The door opens straight into the spacious living room that has a grey sofa and a big window with burgundy curtains. The kitchen was to the left through an wooden door. It was updated within the last ten years and it had a black and white theme to it. Sookie walked back into the living room and spotted a door which was opposite the kitchen one. She walked through it to find the bedroom with a bathroom attached to that. The bedroom had a bare bed, the walls were burgundy and so was the carpet. The whole apartment smelt strongly of lavender. She walked to the bathroom that had a white bathtub, a white sink and a white loo. The room looked like it's just been cleaned.

Through the whole process, Sam had been studying her intently. When she at last drew her gaze away she thanked him.

"That's no problem Miss Stackhouse" he beamed, "Here are your keys"

He handed her some keys that looked like it'd been through a lot in its short life. Sookie thanked him again and pocketed the keys. All Sookie could think about was looking around and starting her new life.

"I'll be in apartment 7 if you need any help" Sam told her.

"I sure will" I answered.

Sam left her to her own devices. What should she do? Her stomach growled and he knew her answer. Maybe later she'll go somewhere?

...

At that precise moment; Eric was in a meeting. Him and his fellow gangsters were discussing bootlegging opportunities in a private room in: The Black Swan Club that was run by Eric himself. Eric Northman was one of the biggest gangster's the country. He dabbled in everything and has become who of the most powerful men in New York. Eric was considered dangerous, smart and very lethal. Pity and mercy were foreign concepts to him as he ruled his business with an iron fist.

There were four criminals at that meeting who were all making a fortune on breaking every law in the book. Firstly, Eric himself born in Sweden in 1893 and immigrated with he was ten. Northman's father worked on the docks and was killed when Eric was only fifteen but since he was just eleven, he was involved in street gangs. Now it's 19 years later, Eric's crime has grown bigger, both of his parents died in the Influenza outbreak in 1918.

Next to him with Franklin Mott who was English born but he moved out of England in 1914 to escape the call up. He's been in America ever since and has grown his own criminal empire when alcohol was made illegal in 1920. In front of Eric was Russell Edgington who was a born into a rich but corrupt family in Alabama. He's very wealthy and influential in the South. The last member at their table was Godric Gaul, Eric's personal friend since childhood. Godric is two years younger than Eric. He originally came from Sweden as well and moved into the same area in Eric when Godric and his family immigrated in 1907. Eric and Godric were in the same gang when they were younger.

"What are you trying to say?" Russell asked Eric in a strong southern accent.

"You buy liquor from us and we'll by heroin from you" Eric said simply," Mott's got connections over the Atlantic that will sell us what we need"

"For what price?" Edgington questioned.

The discussions went on for hours. Northman, Gaul, Mott and Edgington often worked together and together they made money. The four of them were deep into the bootlegging business as well as other enterprises. This was New York after all; the place of making money.

...

Eric and Godric had heard about a new club called the Cotton Club. The building could barely contain the sound of the jazz music that pounded like a heart beat. As soon as the doors opened for them: the sound increased. The dance floor was packed with people, who were all slaves to the music. A large band was jazzing away at the front. The tables were filled with men talking business, women gossiping, cheating husbands and men reliving their youth. On the stage there were show girls dressed in loud colours and garments that left little to the imagination. Alcohol and cigarettes was the first thing you smelt. Puffs of smoke dominated the room.

The waitress, Arlene with bright red hair spotted them and showed them to a table. It was in the corner and perfect for talking privately. Eric ordered a gin while Godric ordered a whiskey. This new place really had it all.

"What a time to be alive" Eric commented.

"Darn straight" Godric agreed.

The waitress came with their drinks smiling a tight smile. She quickly gave them their drinks.

"The owner says its on the house" she told them, "He says he's sorry that he can't talk but he currently indisposed"

"We completely understand" Godric assured her.

Arlene nodded and left to attend to the new guest that had just entered. Eric caught sight of this new guest. She had golden blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was tanned and her face looked a though Michelangelo himself had designed it. This woman was wearing a silver cocktail dress and a mystical blue moonstone necklace. She was young, beautiful and didn't appear to be with a bloke.

"I see you've spotted your prey for this evening" Godric smirked, "I can read you like a book Eric"

"It would appear so" Eric rolled his eyes, "She does look splendid does she not?"

Godric gave her the quick once over; she was ordering a drink at the bar. He was dating a girl called Nora who was Mott's sister but despite this; he still liked to dabble elsewhere occasionally.

"She does" Godric nodded, "Are you up for the chase tonight?"

"I am" Eric grinned, "We're on a high Godric and I think we should celebrate"

They both laughed, clicked their glasses together and drank from their glasses like Kings. Eric's eyes wondered over to the girl again but to his annoyance she was not alone. A man had joined her.

Sookie had a ginger ale which she gently sipped. After having a lonely dinner she decided to experience the local nightlife. The customers were all white while the band and the staff were black. The bartender was an African-American called Lafayette who laughed at the idea of someone like her going to a nightclub. When he'd handed Sookie her drink a man had come to sit next to her and was scanning her with interest.

"My name is Bill" he introduced himself, "Bill Compton"

"Nice to meet Bill Compton" Sookie smiled back, "My name is Sookie Stackhouse"

"Nice to meet your acquaintance"

Bill was a handsome man of about thirty. He had brown hair and stunning eyes. The look he was giving her would make every girl melt and he was aiming that smile at her. There are some people (for some reason) that she just couldn't read but they were rare. This was a rarity right in front of her. He was silent and that thought just made her smile.

"You don't sound like you're from New York" he commented.

"I'm not but then again neither are you" she replied.

"I'm from Louisiana originally" Bill confessed.

"So am I!" Sookie couldn't believe it.

Back and Eric's table; he was still looked miffed that his prey had been taken by another hunter. William Compton was born in 1894 and was born in Louisiana. He moved to New York when he was 17 to make his fortune (displeased with being a farm hand for the rest of his life). Over the next few years he became quite successful as a legitimate merchant. He fought in the Great War and came back with a cynical and pessimistic view of life and people. In 1919 he sold his business and moved back to Louisiana. Bill began working for one of biggest gangsters of the state; Roman Zimojic and his wife; Sophie-Anne Leclerq. So what was he doing back in New York?

"Look who's back" Eric pointed at Bill.

Godric raised his eyebrow a tad and shrugged. Clearly he had no idea either.

"Lets go and say hello" Godric grinned.

Eric and Godric picked up their drinks and made their way across the room. The pair approached them: beauty and the beast- Eric thought to himself. Godric cleared his throat to announce their presence. Bill didn't seem happy to be interrupted and the beauty was looking confused.

"Good Evening" Eric smiled but added sarcastically, "I hope were not interrupting "

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jazz Age **

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or take any credit for it**

Sookie looked at the men in front of her. One had chocolate brown hair and very pale skin. He was wearing a very amused expression that Sookie didn't like. The other one was much taller with blonde hair. This man was strikingly handsome. Sookie's breath caught in her throat as she spent a few moments admiring this man's appearance. Bill had stiffened up beside her; throwing the pair dirty looks.

"Of course " Bill said through clutched teeth.

"Good" Eric grinned.

The terrible two took their places beside the southerners. Everything suddenly became uncomfortable. Sookie nervously drank her drink.

"We haven't seen you in years" Godric commented, "How have you been Compton?"

Sookie looked to Bill who seemed seriously pissed off while the other two just looked smug. She suddenly felt the strong desire to be anywhere but there.

"Well" was all he said, "What about you two?"

"Can't complain" Godric replied, being equally evasive.

"Who is this tempting little thing?" Eric bobbed his head at Sookie.

She felt her cheeks redden at his gaze. Sookie isn't used to this much attention. Back at home most people thought she was crazy so they didn't really give her the time of day. This man obviously had no shame in making bold comments. Sookie couldn't read the mind of any of the men which scared her.

"My name is Sookie" she told him, missing out her surname on purpose.

"This is Eric and Godric" Bill introduced.

Sookie gave them a weak smile but they just grinned like wolves in return.

"I think I should go" Sookie suddenly said.

All of the men looked disappointed by this announcement.

"Don't go" Eric smirked.

Sookie ignored him and gathered her things. She stood up but Bill stopped her.

"Would you like to meet for dinner on Saturday?" Bill asked.

The southern belle hesitated. She didn't know anything about this man. Sookie certainly knew that she didn't care for the company he kept. Every bit of common sense told her not to say yes but there was something dangerous inside her, something that wanted adventure and excitement. So against all her better judgement; she decided to say yes.

"Sure" Sookie smiled pleasantly.

Bill looked relieved and arranged the details. She was to meet him outside the Cotton Club at seven on Saturday. Her leapt at the concept.

"I'll see you on Saturday" Bill said.

"Saturday" she smiled before she left.

Eric watched her arse as she left the club and nodded in approval; Bill didn't look impressed.

...

Tara and Lafayette are cousins who work at the Cotton Club. Lafayette works at the bar while Tara works in the kitchens. They both share an apartment in Harlem. Their home isn't actually posh but it has all the necessities. All the wallpaper looks like it hasn't been redone in at least 20 years. The whole place looks depressing and dirty. Tara and Lafayette don't know any better because they were born and raised in Harlem. Their mothers lived in the same building and when Tara's mum died of alcohol poisoning, she came to live her aunt and her cousin; until she died(both of their fathers were long gone). So now it was just the cousins on their own.

Both of them have many jobs to keep themselves afloat. Lafayette works as a barman at the Cotton Club, a cleaner at the Plaza and a delivery man for a butchers. Tara also works at the Cotton Club and the Plaza but she also works as a cleaner for some moderately rich people. All of these jobs only just keep themselves afloat. It was late and they just wanted to get to bed as they entered their humble abode.

"I so tired bitch" Lafayette exclaimed as they sat down on some soft chairs.

"You don't have to tell me about it" Tara complained, "I feel like my feet are gonna fall off"

"I'll make some coffee and then I'm going straight to bed" Lafayette told her, "I've got some deliveries to do early tomorrow for the butchers"

Lafayette left the room to make some coffee. Tara stared out of the window that badly needs a clean. She could make out a couple walking down the pavement; whispering sweet nothings. It made her ache to see it. Tara was unhappy and that was no secret. She hated her life badly. All her life she has been trying to survive through this harsh world but Tara feels that along the way she's forgotten to live.

"Coffee's up bitch" Lafayette called as he came into the living room with two mugs.

He handed one over to his cousin and then settled into one of the chairs and took a greedy sip. They both felt the hot contents sooth them.

"I've got a shift at the Plaza tomorrow" Tara told him, "Fourteen hours long" 

Both of them felt tired so they made their way up to bed. Another day over with another in the wings.

...

It was Sookie's first day and she was nervous. She checked and rechecked her face in the mirror before finally leaving the apartment. It was only a short walk away from her building. The walk only took twenty minutes. The building was huge and impressive. It was modern and intimidating as well. Sookie took a deep breath and entered. Inside was just as impressive as the outside. Sookie had never seen such luxury in her life! Everything was so posh and expensive. Sookie had a scary vision of her breaking something and paying for it.

The letter said for her to go to reception so that's what she did.

The woman at reception looked like had a very high opinion of herself. She was wearing the latest fashions and she wore a hat worthy of the British aristocracy. The woman looked very refined indeed, she was thinking that Sookie's hair too blonde.

"Hello" Sookie began, "I am the new waitress"

Her eyes narrowed at this question and looked her up and down in a disapproving manner.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Sookie Stackhouse"

"Do you have any identity papers?" she wondered.

Sookie nodded as she handed them over. The lady read them and left to find her boss. When she came back, she was smiling a strained smile and handed back her papers.

"Welcome to the team" she greeted in a false tone, "My name is Jessica Drew"

She had a very strong New York accent and didn't seem impressed by her southern one.

"Nice to meet you" Sookie lied.

Jessica showed her around the hotel. It was more than she ever imagined. The hotel was obviously built with rich people in mind. A person like her would never stay in a place like that. She came across a few of said rich people. They mostly ignored her and pretended she didn't exist. Sookie didn't care because she was used to that. Most of them were thinking about money, fashion or the stock market.

Sookie was the be a waitress at the restaurant part. When she was introduced to the restaurant, a waiter thought that a pretty girl would attract the rich customers. The staff seemed mostly friendly. Jessica left and the head waiter showed her, her duties. It was going easy for about two hours. That is until Eric came through the door. Sookie was stunned at this sudden appearance.

Eric smiled a devious smile when he spotted her. There was the girl from last night. What were the chances? All he could do was grin at his good fortune. She looked like she remembered him. He approached her; practically strutting.

"A table for one please" Eric grinned, "I didn't think I would have the good fortune of seeing you again"

"Welcome to the Plaza Hotel restaurant" Sookie welcomed awkwardly.

Sookie and Eric locked eyes for a moment before she managed to tear herself away. She led him to a small table by the window but he refused.

"Men of good sense in my profession don't sit near windows" he smirked.

She didn't get what he meant but she showed him to another table. Eric took his coat off as she handed him a menu which he thanked her for.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes to take your order" Sookie promised before she walked off.

Sookie managed to make it to the kitchens and let off a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Tara was washing the dishes when she looked over to see what was wrong. Sookie looked rattled and slightly distressed. Tara wondered what was wrong with the new girl.

"Are you alright?" Tara wondered.

The new girl jumped a little at the question but then composed herself. Tara gave her a friendly smile as she waited for an answer.

"No" Sookie surprised herself with honestly, "But it's nothing I can't handle"

Tara nodded and held out her hand for Sookie to shake.

"I'm Tara Thornton" she introduced herself.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse" Sookie smiled, suddenly not feeling so alone.

"Well Sookie Stackhouse" Tara began, "I believe you've just made a friend"

Sookie smiled before she went back out there. Eric was still looking smug when she returned to get his order.

"What will it be?" Sookie asked.

"Well if sexy waitress is on the menu then I'm having it" Eric licked his lips as if she was a tasty treat he wanted to devour.

That thought sent shivers done her spine.

"I'm afraid I'm not" Sookie was trying not to sound irritable.

Bad manners to a customers on your first day would not go well with the boss.

"That's a shame" Eric smirked as his eyes moved down Sookie's body.

"So what do you want to eat?" she repeated.

"There is something you should know" he said.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"You shouldn't trust this Bill you met in the bar"

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jazz Age **

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or take any credit for it**

Sookie stared at him in shock. What on earth did he mean?

"I beg your pardon!" Sookie's tone chilled drastically, "What giveS you the right-"

"I'm trying to warn you" Eric sharply reminded her.

Sookie felt anger boil up inside her. How dare this perfect stranger say such a thing. She was certain that she couldn't trust him. Eric was starting to look a little irritated.

"I can't say anything more" he added mysteriously, "Stay away from him"

"It is my own business who I date" Sookie hissed, "Now what would you like to eat?"

Eric gave her a cold stare and returned to look at the menu. After what seemed like an age he finally picked a dish and thanked her coldly. Sookie took the menu and headed for the kitchen. Eric's warning confused her; what was he talking about? Why would he even bother to warn her? Sookie couldn't believe his presumption. Who did he think he was? When Sookie entered the kitchen her new friend was waiting for her. Tara had apparently been staring at scene through the window.

"Who does that man think he is?" she grumbled.

Tara's mouth was wide open.

"Do you not know who he is?" Tara asked in a surprised tone.

Sookie shook her head.

"That's Eric Northman, the gangster. He's one of biggest gangsters in these parts" Tara explained.

Sookie looked stunned at Tara's announcement. That man was a ruthless criminal? She couldn't believe she told him off. Is he going to kill her? How did Bill know him? That question popped in her head and concern grew in her heart. What did Eric know about Bill? Should she even still meet Bill? Sookie was confused and conflicted but mostly she was scared.

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked desperately.

"Of course I'm sure" Tara laughed, "Everyone knows Eric Northman"

She was still suffering from shock when Sookie brought Eric's food over. He said a polite thank you and watched her arse when she walked away. Not a bad view at all he thought with glee.

...

Agent Alcide Herveaux had a major decision to make. Did he want fried eggs with bread or a warming vegetable broth? His stomach was aching with hunger as the smells were ruthlessly taunting him. What did he want, eggs or broth? EGGS OR BROTH? He loves the fried eggs and dumping the crusty bread into it's tasty yoke. Yet he loves that warming broth full of fresh vegetables. He wanted both but only had time for one. He decided to go for the eggs.

"Fried eggs and toast please" he asked the waitress.

"That'll be $3 please" said the waitress who looked like she wanted to be somewhere else.

Alcide searched his pockets for the money and paid the lady with two fifty cents and two dollar coins. He sat down at his usual spot near the window and opened up his newspaper. It was filled with the usual, murder, robbery and mayhem. Alcide took pride in his job, he worked for the FBI and worked hard to make his country safe. He was a supporter of prohibition because he own dad had died because of the vile stuff.

The waitress popped his breakfast roughly on the table. She REALLY didn't want to be there. Alcide rolled his eyes and started tucking in to his meal. It was lovely but a tiny part of him wanted the broth. I can have it tomorrow he thought to himself. After he finished his breakfast he looked up at the clock.

It was time for work...

...

It was Saturday night and Sookie was ready for her date. Sookie was going against her better judgement. She was wearing a her best white cocktail dress with pink beads that she inherited from her grandmother. Sookie looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw. Bill was waiting for her outside. Her date was about to begin. When Sookie got downstairs she saw Bill looking smart in a grey suit that was obviously made for him. He was in a Austro-Daimler ADM, the latest model.

"Hop in" he smiled.

Sookie obeyed and got in the car. She's never been in a car in her life and especially not a car like this. They didn't have cars like that where she came from! The seats felt so comfy and soft as they drove through New York night.

"So how have you been?" Bill asked her.

"I've been good thank you" she replied, "I started my job and the people seem nice. Your friend dropped by"

Bill's happy expression was shattered in an instant. He looked worried at what she said. Sookie debated whether she should have told him or not but she decided to go for it. Bill tried not seem interested but was failing miserably.

"What friend?" he wanted to know.

"Eric Northman" Sookie told him.

"What did he want?" Bill practically demanded.

Sookie decided not to tell him about Eric's warning.

"He just wanted some lunch" Sookie lied.

For a moment it seemed like Bill didn't believe her but he let it slide and moved on to safer subjects. They talked about Louisiana, their favourite songs and their general likes and dislikes. They arrived at the Oyster Bar under the Grand Central. Sookie's mood improved as she saw the cosy looking bar to the left of them.

"I hope you like sea food" Bill laughed.

"I love it" Sookie beamed.

"Good" Bill smiled.

Bill was all friendly and smiley but there was something off about him. There was something she couldn't warm to not matter how friendly he was. They went inside and it instantly warmed her through and through. It was huge and very airy. The ceiling was arched and artistic while the lights made the room sparkle. She could instantly smell the strong scent of sea food and her stomach growled. Bill was nice with the waiters who seemed to know who he was. They led them to a nice area of the restaurant. The loud din of people possessed the place.

"Do you come here often?" Sookie asked when they were seated and ordered.

"All the time" he admitted.

"So what do you do?" Sookie dared to ask.

Bill looked like he needed a moment to think about his answer. Sookie was holding her breath, waiting for what he'd say.

"I find things that need finding" Bill answered vaguely.

What did that mean?

"Like what?" Sookie inquired.

He looked at her for a few moments like he was weighing whether he should answer of not.

"It could be anything" he shrugged.

Sookie was feeling uneasy but he suddenly brightened up and started to talk of other things. The food came and the conversation started to roll again. The evening went by plenty enough until the end of meal.

"My uncle committed suicide after he came back from the war" she told him, "Did you know anyone who fought in the war?"

Bill's face suddenly went empty like he was trapped in his own nightmare. His eyes glazed over and he seemed to be looking through her. She could see anguish on his features and his voice came out distant and strange.

"The war can change people" he said slowly, "I was in the war myself and saw things no human should see. It makes you revaluate your life and your opinion of the human race"

It went quiet for a couple of minutes and Sookie was desperately thinking of what to say. This man has obviously been scarred him deep within. Instead of feeling frightened she felt sorry for him. So she grabbed his hands which him look at her.

"I'm so sorry" was all she could say.

He nodded and paid for the meal. They didn't say anything at all until they got in the car. Bill spoke after a while.

"I'm sorry I frightened you" he apologised.

"That's alright" she reassured him.

There was another couple of moments of silence until he talked again.

"I suppose you don't want to see me again" he assumed stiffly.

Sookie shook her head and gave him her kindest smile.

"No, I want to see you again"

Bill seemed pleased.

...

Bill drank a glass of whisky and smiled. He was able to fool the telepathic blonde. She was suspicious of him at the beginning of the date. He knew that he had to hook this girl because he was losing her. So when she mentioned the war he saw it as his chance to pull in some sympathy. His boss will be very pleased with him so you see Bill could not help but smile. His main reason for being back in New York was to deliver the girl to his boss. She was a telepath and would therefore useful to their organisation. He called his mistress on the phone.

"Hello darling" came Sophie-Anne Leclerq's rich voice.

"I have news" Bill beamed.

"Do tell" she ordered.

"Sookie said she wants to see me again" Bill couldn't hide the raw triumph in his voice.

"That's fantastic darling" Sophie-Anne sounded happy at the news, "Deliver her as soon as you can"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Jazz Age **

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or take any credit for it**

"FBI DON'T MOVE!" Agent Herveaux yelled as he ran after the criminal.

The man ran as if death itself was chasing him. Alcide was chasing after him in an alley near the Metropolitan Museum of Art. He and three other agents were running after him with a gun in their hands. The man ran as fast as he could because he knew that he has been set up. Why did he have to have such a weakness for beautiful women? He should have known that a woman that looked like that would never be interested in him. He worked as chief of security as the MET. That cheap woman he thought with hatred!

His escape route was cut off by more agents with guns. The man put his hands up in defeat. Little did they know that a mile away, three women were toasting to the future...

Jessica Hamby, Willa Burrell and Pamela Swynford de Beaufort. They were art thieves and con artists. The terrible three were at that very moment in a expensive car heading for the Cotton Club. Pam was the leader and brains of the outfit. It was her plan they used to steal the priceless artwork that they currently had in their possession. After three husbands and 15 years in jail she was brave and determined.

Willa Burrell was in her twenties and she was the art expert. She was the corrupted daughter of a US senator so she was rich and bored. Willa had an art degree and knew exactly where to sell the stolen items. Jessica Hamby was the youngest but the bravest. She was in her late teens and she was the person who physically stole the items. She seduced the men and pitched to the poor souls they were conning. Jessica can be VERY, VERY, VERY convincing. She was a runaway from an abusive household down south.

Pam got out the bottles to get them started.

"To another successful heist ladies" Pam declared with a smile.

Their bottles clashed together and then greedy sips were taken. The painting was safe in their secret spot until Willa fenced it.

"To the man who's properly on his way to prison" Jessica laughed, "That fool kissed like a wet fish"

"Our man said we should expect a handsome sum" Willa declared.

...

"What is Bill doing back in New York" Eric demanded.

Eric and Godric were interrogating one of Russell's men who was spotted in the city. Bill return has made him feel uneasy. What was he up to? The man had a strong southern accent and was called Talbot and he seemed unnaturally loyal to his master. Chang who was one of his men was holding a gun to Talbot's head.

"I'm not going to tell you" Talbot said before he spat in his face.

Eric wiped his spit away and nodded to Chang who viciously started beating him with a pipe. Talbot cried out with pain while Godric and Eric stood expressionless like cold statutes. When Eric told Chang to stop he roughly picked Talbot from the floor and dumped him on the seat. Talbot looked battered and bruised. There was blood coming from his nose and he looked like he was about to cry...and he did. Big whacking sobs poured out of him as he began to cry like a big baby.

"What is Bill doing in New York?" Godric echoed Eric's question.

Talbot seemed more eager to talk and answered him between sobs.

"He...is here to...deliver" Talbot broke off in sobs.

Eric rolled his eyes in impatience but Chang seemed to find it rather funny judging by the huge grin on his face. Godric punched his face hard which seemed to stop the weeping.

"Deliver what?" Eric asked.

"Not what but who" Talbot told them, "He's hear to deliver that blonde girl to my masters"

"Sookie?" Eric wondered.

"Yes, she's telepathic so my masters want her" Talbot finished.

Telepathic? Eric was confused and intrigued at the same time. It couldn't be true because the supernatural didn't exist. He's never heard of a telepath in his life so that added to his scepticism. Eric was sure that he was lying but he wanted it to be true. Imagine possibilities of a telepath working for him.

"She can't be" Godric disagreed, "If she really was a telepath then she'd know that Bill was just there to deliver her to the Edgington's"

"Apparently there are people she can't read" Talbot explained, "Coincidently, the people she can't read also can't be hypnotised so that's why she sent Bill"

"How do they know Sookie is a telepath?" Eric demanded.

"My mistress is a lover to one of her cousins and she told her" Talbot revealed, "We've _spoken _to people that know her and they have confirmed this"

By spoken he means tortured.

All Eric could think about was whether Sookie could read him.

...

"How was your date?" Tara asked.

Tara and Sookie were walking to work. The sun was shining in the sky as the two new friends walked down the street. A newspaper boy was yelling about a robbery at the MET but at the moment Sookie didn't care. She knew why Bill had been so awkward, it was because he was damaged from his past. Sookie wanted to help him. He obviously needs someone to care for him and she hoped that that would be her.

"It was good" Sookie answered with a smile, "He was a perfect gentleman all the way through. You know how some men can be animals, well Bill wasn't like that at all. He's obviously damaged from his past but I think I can help him with that"

Tara liked seeing her new friend so happy. She really liked Sookie because she treated her like a human being. Tara was used the feeling second class in those horrible clubs. Sookie treated everyone with respect and dignity and it meant the world to her.

"Just be careful there Sookie" Tara advised.

"I always am" Sookie smiled.

Lafayette approached them wearing a confused expression on his face.

"This my cousin Lafayette" Tara introduced, "This is Sookie, she's just moved here"

Sookie's first thought that he looked very surprised but in a nice way. He seemed friendly and gave her a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you bitch" he smiled, "Welcome to New York"

...

Dexter William Johnson was the man that got set up. He was nearing his forties, had a bald patch and was on the chubby side. It wouldn't be unfair to say he was an unattractive man. He had round glasses on his sweaty nose. This man didn't look like a master thief. He looked like someone's you'd walk past in the street without so much as a glance.

"What happened?" Alcide asked.

"I knew a girl like that would never date a guy like me" Dexter confessed, "She said her name was Betty Smith. Betty or whatever her name was said that she'd seen me at the museum and that she had a crush on me. She was beautiful and I confess that I was smitten. I should have known" 

The guy looked seriously hurt and humiliated. He's been tricked and deceived by someone he thought he could trust. Tears were even welling up in his eyes but he was holding it in.

"Betty said she'd love a tour of the museum at night. So that's what we did and we made a habit of it. We did that for about three weeks until yesterday. Betty asked if we could have a picnic there so I said yes. We entered and the last thing I remember is her picking up a pipe. I woke up to find the painting gone and the FBI accusing me of stealing the painting so I ran"

Alcide thought this man was idiot but not criminal.

"I'm properly going to be fired" the guy moaned.

"Properly" Alcide agreed.

When he was in his office an hour later a thought occurred to him. There have been several other cases like this. There was word going round that there were a group of women that have been stealing priceless artwork. Guys were used and abused like Dexter and every time by a woman with stunning blue eyes. Alcide pulled out the files for these cases. These thieves have hit Chicago, Washington, San Francesco and loads of other places. It was time to take them down.

...

Sookie was sitting in her flat reading a book. She's just washed herself so she felt refreshed and snug in her warm night shift. Her hair was loose over her shoulders as she planned to go to bed in half an hour. A knock could be heard on her door so she saved her place and placed on the side. Sookie went over to front door and opened it up.

Eric was there.

He gave her a very lustful look as he took in her in. Sookie gasped in surprise and tried to close the door but it didn't work. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. She tried to scream or to run into the kitchen to get a knife but he took hold of her shoulders and pressed her against the wall. He put his hands on her mouth to stop her screaming.

"Can you read people thoughts?" Eric asked.

Sookie stopped struggling and gaped at him instead. He removed his hands from her mouth but she didn't resume screaming.

"How do you know?" was all Sookie said.

"That doesn't matter" Eric told her, "Is it true?"

She knew that if she told him then he'd practically own her. He could use her powers for his own ends or he could threaten her relatives. Sookie didn't feel scared or helpless. She felt angry because so far she's been happy in New York. She didn't want anyone to ruin it. Should she lie or tell the truth?

"I'm not a telepath" Sookie lied.

Eric looked like he didn't believe her.

"Don't lie to me" Eric said in a chilling tone, "I don't like people who lie to me. Sookie I'm prepared to find out one way or the other. Now, I will ask this one more time. Are you a telepath?"

There was nothing else for it. If she lied again and he found out about it he could hurt her. She'd have to tell him the truth.

"I am a telepath"

Eric face cracked a smug smile.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Jazz Age **

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long since my last update. Enjoy!**

There was an uncomfortable silence as Eric processed the news. He had a real life telepath who he could use whenever he wanted. He thought about everything he could do with her and how high he could climb with her. Whenever he had a business meeting he could get her to read their minds. That opened new possibility's for him but there was one question that he wanted to ask her.

"Can you read me?" Eric demanded.

"No" Sookie answered sharply.

"Could you read Godric?"

"Yes" Sookie said.

They were now so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She felt scared and afraid that now this gangster knew her secret. Sookie didn't want to work for the mob; she just wanted her freedom.

"How did you find out?" she asked desperately.

"That doesn't matter" Eric answered slyly, "What matter's in the future because from now on you are working for me"

Sookie wanted to run away and never come back but she knew that it was useless. He had her trapped because if she refused then he'd publically reveal her secret and that would never do. Maybe she should have stayed in Louisiana.

"I don't want-" Sookie was about try and refuse but he interrupted her.

"I don't care what you want" Eric refused, "You know you don't have a choice. I'll pay you of course"

Eric lightly brushed her cheek with his hand, making her skin feel like it was on fire. He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. Sookie thought he was going to kiss her but instead he put his fingers in her hair. The telepath's hair was so soft and Eric could feel it through his fingers. Then he took them down to her chest wear he opened up a button from her shift to see her cleavage. Eric softly caressed her cleavage; which made her skin heat up. It was like Sookie was caught up in some sort of trance that she couldn't get out of, she couldn't even move.

Finally he took her face in his hands and kissed her raw. It was like falling into bliss that she'd never known about for the first few seconds she didn't respond but then she naturally started kissing him back. Eric ran one of his hands up her leg but he stopped it there. He broke the kiss and just looked at her.

"If you try to run away then I'll find you. You are now one of my employees and you have no say in the matter. Sookie, you will read people's mind for me…" Eric began.

His hand which was still on her leg glided up to the place that only herself and her mother had touched when she was a baby; no man had touched her there. Eric changed that by stroking it, which made her moan out in undiscovered pleasure.

"…And other things if I'm in the mood" Eric chuckled as he removed his hand and took a step away from her.

The very moment he'd done that the trance had lifted. Sookie blushed with embarrassment when she realized what she'd just done with him. The thought of doing anything further with him filled her with disgust. She took a further step away from him, which seemed to amuse Eric.

"I'll be a telepath for you and nothing else" Sookie resisted strongly.

"We'll see" Eric grinned, "One of my people will get in touch with you in the morning. Goodnight Miss Stackhouse."

"I've got work at the Plaza in the morning" Sookie complained.

"Not anymore" Eric winked before leaving.

…

"Jessica!" Willa yelled, "Did you take my silver shoes with the bow on it?"

The art thieves were currently in holed up a lush hotel. It was raining heavily outside so they were stuck there. The rain was ruthless against the windows; the loud din of natures wrath could clearly be heard. They're suite was modern and finely furnished. The decorator had gone with a burgundy color for the walls and a royal blue for the carpet. Jessica was currently sitting on an armchair by the window. She was reading all about the art robbery. Pam was listening to some music while smoking a cigar. Her previous husband had told her that that was a very unladylike habit; she said that she didn't care.

"No" Jessica denied before getting back to her newspaper.

"You did Jessica!" Willa refused, "They were in my closet and now their gone"

"Your barking up the wrong tree" Jessica responded dryly.

Jessica went back to her newspaper and ignored Willa. She snatched the newspaper out her hands.

"Where is it?" Willa asked.

Jessica stood up to face Willa making Pam roll her eyes in impatience.

"Stop it!" she commanded, "Jessica give Willa her shoes back"

"I didn't take them!" Jessica spat.

"Jessica!" Pam yelled, "You fool those idiots I tell you to seduce but _I _know when you're lying. So give her back the shoes"

Jessica looked conflicted for a few moments before going back into her room. After about a minute she came back with Willa's shoes looking disappointed that she hadn't got her way.

"I was going to give them back," Jessica said spitefully before going back into her room.

Willa rolled her eyes; sometimes Jessica was just too much. She was going to an Art Fair where she'll be meeting her fence. Willa was very well connected in the art world and she knew everything important about the art world. She could tell a Monet from a forgery and knew who will buy stolen items and for what price. Art was her life ever since she was a child. She'd always dreamed she'd be a world famous artist by now. Little Willa would have never imagined that she'd be stealing priceless works of art.

She was in the car being driven by some lovesick boy who had a thing for Jessica. Every boy it seemed had a thing for Jessica Hamby. Willa used to find it amusing but now she just found it annoying. She looked out the window and saw a newspaper boy in the street yelling:

"Art thieves have stuck again! Read all about it!"

The sight of it gave her a smug expression. Willa had always loathed the idea of getting married so she defied her parent's wishes and went into crime instead. The art festival was outdoors at Central Park. It had stopped raining and the beautiful New York sun had come out. There were hundreds of people already there. Art festivals always thrilled her but she was here on business. Willa had to meet with the fence and then go straight back to the apartment to report to Pam.

Willa gave the boy a tip and told him to come back in an hour so she was free to find her fence. She walked into the art festival to see what looked like every artist in Manhattan was selling their pieces of art. Some artists were rubbish but some were brilliant. Willa wanted to look around and buy a few things but she had a deadline. She found her fence drinking some coffee and looking at an artists sculpture with interest.

"Good day Mr. René Lenier" Willa greeted.

…

Sookie was still in bed by eight because she couldn't get that Swedish gangster out of her mind. She couldn't believe that she'd let him do that to her. It was like she was under some sort of spell that robbed her of any rational thought. Sookie blushed and felt ashamed at the way she'd let him touch her…_there_! What would her Grandma think? She must be rolling over in her grave. Now Mr. Northman was her new boss. She worked for the mob now? Whenever Eric needed her she would have to be right there or suffer the consequences.

At nine in the morning when Sookie was eating her breakfast she heard a knock at the door. So she put down her spoon and opened the door to see some guy she didn't know and then she remembered that Eric said he was going to send someone tomorrow. He looking in his mid-thirties and he had chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. There was something about him that she didn't like. She could read her thoughts easily. He was thinking about getting this down as soon as possible so could go back to playing snooker with his friends.

"You must be Sookie Stackhouse," he observed, in a cockney accent.

"That's correct" I nodded.

"Then come with me" he invited.

Sookie grabbed her things and locked the door before leaving with this stranger who had a bawdy song in his head that made her want to laugh. They got into his run down car and started driving through the streets. The car smelt strongly of booze and cigarettes.

"Don't mind the smell" the man apologized, "I didn't think I was going to be driving a lady this morning. I got a call at 6 in the morning to go and pick up a girl called Sookie Stackhouse. This is because I sometimes do errands for him"

The guy certainly liked to talk and he talked all the way there. By the time they arrived Sookie knew his name, which was George. She knew he had one daughter and his wife had run off with the milkman. So when there was a job offer in America displayed in _The Times _so he moved to the states and has been doing odd jobs ever since. He kept talking about how he missed English pubs and that there wasn't anybody here who knew how to make a decent cup of tea.

When they'd arrived at the luscious house that was huge in length and by width. It looked at least fifty years old but it had all those modern furnishings. Sookie couldn't believe that somebody actually lived there but then again Eric had gotten it through dirty money, which disgusted her. How much blood do you have to shed to become a boss anyhow? Sookie suddenly decided she really didn't want to know.

Sookie said goodbye to George and followed another man inside. This man looked dangerous, like he wouldn't hesitate to slit your throat if Eric gave the order. He seemed like the type of man to enjoy a well-cooked steak meal having just murdered a whole gang. He sent chills down her spine as she entered the building. It gave her a sharp remainder that these people are serious. They are cold-blooded killers who shouldn't be messed with. This wasn't a movie where they all seem reasonably pleasant; this was real life and she had to be on her guard.

When Sookie entered his office; she saw that Eric was surrounded by thugs just like the one who had escorted her inside. She was the only woman in a room full of ruthless men. When Eric saw her his eyes clouded with lust but then it cleared revealing a businessman underneath. Eric told the others to leave them alone so they did without question. Sookie suddenly felt her mouth dry up in suspense. Eric looked at her for a few hard moments before inviting her to sit in front of him.

"Miss Stackhouse" he greeted, "There is somebody I'd like you to read. I have a Mr. Jackson in my employ and I think he'd been stealing from me. I would like you to read his mind and discover the truth. You know the penalty if you do not"

Eric patted on a chair next to him so she obeyed. Sookie quickly sat in the chair and tried to ignore the feeling of his body being so close. He shouted to whoever was outside to bring Mr. Jackson in. A few minutes later and he was before them. Jackson had bright blonde hair and deep green eyes that unsettled her; he looked at least fifty. This was going to be her first real test. Jackson stood before Eric and Sookie was relieved that she could hear his thoughts.

"_Has he found out? Who's that blonde tart he's with? Why are they looking at me so strangely? Did I leave the bedroom light on?" _

"Have you been stealing money from me?" Eric asked dangerously.

"_He's found out! O.K Jackson act cool, he can't have any evidence otherwise he'd be torturing you right now. Just deny the whole thing and pray you get anyway with it"_

"Of course not" Jackson lied.

Eric turned his face to Sookie to hear her answer.

"He's lying" Sookie answered against her better judgment, knowing that Jackson was probably going to be dead by sundown.

Her life in the mob had begun…

**Please Review! **


End file.
